Piconoe
Piconoe's an old player from the Ryim Days best known for their Android President and Edamame the Majin Mystic Demon Lord Super Saiyan 2. They were an admin for a large portion of the final year of the Ryim Days. They disappeared mysteriously around the dawn of the Drunken Master rank to pursue a project rebuilding the Encore code from the ground up in a project known as "Super Dragon Soul" alongside another admin, Fishman. After a falling out between the two, the project was scrapped as Fishman could not code and Piconoe could not icon. Notable Characters Piconoe, the Android Before defining actual set-in-stone names for all of their races, Piconoe named all their characters after themselves. Despite being their first character, Piconoe was able to become one of if not the most influential character in the wipe and immediately became a server famous personality. Piconoe was a killer Android that was wiping out the human race. Then after Tungsten got bored of a wipe and decided to leave for the rest of it, he said he'd give his rank, President, out to whoever wanted it. Still new to the game and a nobody at the time, Piconoe jokingly said they'd take it. With nobody else coming up for the rank, it was given to Piconoe. Showing their RP prowess, Piconoe decided to RP an accident for the Android where their memory chip broke. The planet's techie would then repair them, turning them into a good guy. Piconoe then ruled the planet and brought it to prosperity, using his mighty Android might, backed by the techie, Zaku Nomatsu, and his upgrades. Later, Piconoe would learn SI and later teach it to his scientist, Zaku, and then went to take down the giant Baseniojin, Solandros, but the wipe ended before their epic final battle. The FABULOUS Tuffle Though the name has been forgotten, nobody will ever forget this Tuffle. Getting so amazing at the end of the wipe that he could fight off anyone but the most powerful players as well as having access to the Bebi transformation. The FABULOUS Tuffle was a flamboyant Tuffle with long blonde hair and a pastel pink labcoat draped over his bare chest. You would think that he were a flaming homosexual, but you'd be wrong. During his time, he bedded three characters that wipe. One of them was just an Elite Saiyan on Vegeta. Now you might be thinking that that is a huge accomplishment, but not compared to the other two. It turns out that the second was the Demon Lord who was visiting Vegeta and fell for the FABULOUS Tuffle's charm. It gets better. This sparked a war between the Demon Lord and the Supreme Kai. Why you ask? Because the third person the FABULOUS Tuffle bedded was the Supreme Kai herself! The war of the afterlife for that wipe was caused by the ladies' man himself. Known best for his overuse of the word "FABULOUS". Not "fabulous". "FABULOUS". This later sparked a running gag where Piconoe would spam "FABULOUS" whenever possible, much to the dismay of admin Kraft. Especially after Piconoe received admin and macroed the Old Encore famous: 'Message" FABULOUS' macro. Futuristic Cyborg Super Soldier Obama (Probably about 2 or so more adjectives) Using a custom Obama icon and the suit clothing item, Piconoe made a human called "Barock Oboma" (or something to that degree). Obama was a human who Piconoe intentionally swore to play as if it were the normal world human Obama himself. No training. No flying. No ki. No technology. No nothing. Just his RP to back him up. The rules behind his RP were not limited, though. His backstory was that he was from the future. He went back in time to stop the apocalypse from destroying the Earth, Futuristic Obama. With this and his amazing speaking potential, he gained the hearts of the planet and became President. His personal techie was able to gain massive leaps in technology to the point to where he'd create the most devastating blaster ever, handing it to Obama for self-defense. With this, he protected the planet as its hero, donning the blue single-shoulder padded armor and no shirt, he became Futuristic Super Soldier Obama. Later, he was borged by his scientist and became one of the most powerful players on the server as Futuristic Cyborg Super Soldier Obama. This proved that even if you do nothing but roleplay for a straight wipe, you can still become one of the most influential and powerful players in the entire server. Edamame, the Majin Mystic Demon Lord Super Saiyan 2 Edamame was an Elite Saiyan Piconoe made almost every wipe. The thing was that they were never able to do anything with Edamame due to Piconoe's inability to ever make a good Elite. After years of trying, Piconoe finally succeeded though. But not without help. Always being a massive influence in RPs, no matter how garbage the character, Piconoe was able to make Edamame a part of the story when the Demon Lord attacked Vegeta. Edamame was later enslaved by the Demon Lord and taken back to hell. After years of enslavement and even being forced to destroy his own homeplanet as well as one other planet and later a Majinizing, Edamame was able to break the spell and trick the Demon Lord to suck themselves into their own amulet, turning Edamame into the new Demon Lord. The thing was, despite being vicious and cruel, Edamame was still a good guy. No knight in shining armor, but still one to side with the heroes if evil where to arrive. Because of this, the Kais welcomed him to heaven. He became friends with the Supreme Kai and later became his student. Still being the Demon Lord, Edamame caused a peace to happen in all of the afterlife by ordering the Demons to be friendly to the Kais. As Ryim attacked Heaven, Edamame stood in his way as the defender of the afterlife. After losing to Ryim, even as the Majin Demon Lord, Edamame was granted Super Saiyan via RP, letting him push back Ryim. Though this did not come without a price, though. Edamame had spent almost his entire life in the afterlife after the Demon Lord snatched him away. The thing was, since he was taken while alive, Edamame was still a mortal. An aging one at that. While having the rank, Edamame did not have the powers to keep the canon in check. Edamame was never able to return to Vegeta. He was growing very old at that point and was on the verge of death. With one final gesture of kindness, the Supreme Kai gave him the Mystic ability as well as granting him his youth back. With this new found power, Majin Mystic Demon Lord Super Saiyan Edamame was able to become the defender of the afterlife, unable to return to Vegeta because of what he was forced to do while a slave to the old Demon Lord, even taking out the two Super Saiyan 3's. After years of being garbage at Elite Saiyans, Piconoe finally had a good Saiyan, the best character on the entire server. Piconoe, the Namekian Speaking of races Piconoe was garbage at and finished off strong with, Piconoe did their wipely ritual of making a Namekian named Piconoe while making an alt in case the Namekian failed. These alts would always become major figures in the server, causing Piconoe to abandon the Namekian. Alts including the FABULOUS Tuffle and Futuristic Cyborg Super Soldier Obama. While Edamame was a popular character of Piconoe's, it was only one they occasionally picked up as the alt. Piconoe the Namekian was always made every single wipe. A fitting race to end Piconoe's final wipe with as the strongest character Piconoe has ever made, the strongest character on the server, and most importantly, the first time Piconoe has ever not been a rank. For once, RP hit Namek with way more Namekians being made than usual, and Piconoe was able to take the role of the Namekian Elder's guard (Piconoe was never a fan of Namekian Elder and had plants to take that position since the character's creation). Piconoe became the most powerful Namekian. This wasn't saying a lot though as evil struck Namek and Piconoe, despite having fused with a Namekian beforehand, died a violent death to the evil that hit Namek. This did not deter Piconoe, though. While in the afterlife, Piconoe wandered aimlessly in hell, eventually finding another Namekian. It turns out that the creature that attacked Namek got away, and this Namekian went into space to chase after them. After training to become the best Namekian, he eventually fell as well. This Namekian before him turned out to be Piconoe's very best friend since the very beginning of the wipe. They fused together and Piconoe became a Super Namekian. He went back to Heaven and found the Supreme Kai. Together, he joined the force of heroes the Supreme Kai sent to the realm of the living to take out the very same evil that attacked Namek and killed him and his friend. He was finally able to exact his revenge, finally snuffing the life out of his long lost rival. Finally able to make a good Namekian, Piconoe packed their bags and left Encore for good, never to be heard from again. Category:Players Category:Admins Category:Oldbies